A trigger mechanism actuates the firing sequence of a firearm. The trigger mechanism typically includes a lever or button actuated by the index finger. In addition, the trigger mechanism includes several mechanical components that engage and interact with each other to actuate a firing mechanism of the firearm.
The operation of the trigger mechanism has an impact on the shooting accuracy of a firearm. Accuracy can be reduced if too much force is required to pull back the trigger. Additionally, a rough, uneven, or unpredictable hammer release point can also result in reduced accuracy and may lead to frustration with or distrust of a firearm.